Amine functionality-containing materials are commonly used in cosmetic and household products, including bathing preparations. Many products containing materials with amine functionalities (quaternary ammonium and amide moieties as well as materials with trace or greater quantities of amine) such as some liquid and solid soap, are used in everyday life. Other amine functionality-containing products include bath preparations such as bubble bath and bath powders and beads, and effervescent tablet compositions such as ActiBath.RTM.. Cationic cellulose, a quaternary ammonium-containing product, is one example of an amine functionality-containing material that is frequently included in such compositions due to the high quality "feel" or slipperiness it lends the product. The inclusion of cationic cellulose (polyquaternium 10, Polymer JR, Polymer LR, etc.) in products that are either alkaline in nature or used at an alkaline pH, generates amine-based volatile products.
A problem with the above products that are a part of our daily lives, is that the amine functionality-containing materials which ordinarily comprise these products release amine odors, commonly characterized by consumers as a "fishy" smell in an alkaline environment. These amine odors are formed as a result of the amine functionality-containing material coming into contact with alkaline materials for an extended period of time. At a neutral or low pH, amine salts are formed. These salts are not volatile and therefore non-odorous. However, in a high pH environment (above pH.about.7.5), the amine odor surfaces and is unavoidable. These amine odors are very unpleasant and represent a significant problem, especially for products which are formulated without fragrances.
One way to control these odors is to decrease the level of the amine functionality-containing materials. However, the product produced having a lower concentration of these materials is normally not as effective or desirable.
Other efforts to control the amine odor have been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,870 to Gilbert et al describes the use of a zeolite odor-controlling agent comprising a member selected from the group consisting of intermediate (SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3)Y zeolites, mordenites, large pore beta zeolites, and mixtures thereof, in combination with a personal cleansing bar or in liquid cleansing compositions,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,023 to Behan et al discloses the use of reaction products of amines and aldehydes with the potential to chemically reduce the concentration of aldehydic malodorance by direct chemical trapping, with concomitant release of desirable perfume aldehydes into the product over time. The process, in effect, provides an exchange process by replacing unwanted aldehydes with desirable aldehydes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,758 to Ichii et al (hereinafter, "Ichii '758") discusses a bathing preparation containing fumaric acid and a carbonate which does not cause floating of fumaric acid or foaming of a bath. The process provides for the mixing of a particulate material with another substance that will melt at a much lower temperature than the particulate material. Specifically, the bathing preparation is obtained by incorporating into the fumaric acid bathing preparation, or as a coating thereof, a specific amount of carboxymethyl cellulose or an alkali metal salt thereof or polyethylene glycol, and a non-ionic surface active agent.
However, a satisfactory amine functionality-containing material which delays the onset of amine odors for an extended period of time and which also reduces the intensity of the amine odor has not been developed to date.